2008 Texas 350
The 2008 Texas 300 the 3rd race of 2008 held at the Texas Speedway in San Antonio, Texas. It was best known for the near fatal accident of Claude Scruggs. Scruggs had a big accident in which his brakes failed and went However the worst blow came when he went through the speedway's exit,went off the road,into a field and crashed through a barn before hitting a tree which almost proved fatal. His front and left rear wheel and area were so badly damaged he needed physical therapy. Scruggs would miss the next 17 races before returning for the 2008 Copper Canyon 400 being replaced by Hollister (from Cars: The Video Game). Television Biography Network: RSN Announcers: Bob Cutlass and Darrell Cartrip Transcript Claude's Countryside Crash Claude: (To one of his pitties, otherwise Stacy) I need no pit stop, I'm good! Stacy: You moron, you need pit stop! (To Bob and Darrell) Darrell: Claude Scruggs refuses to pit despite team orders! Bob: Wow. Anyway it's lap 155 and Lightning is leading, rookie Brakeston is 2nd and Cal Weathers is 3rd. (3 laps later) Bob: Oh no! Claude Scruggs having brake trouble. Darrell: He can't brake anymore, he is going fast. Bob: Oh no he has exited the speedway and is going off track! Darrell: And into. A FIELD?! (Claude Scruggs then goes through the field and the hay and the dirt,he then sees a barn (which is Orson's farm barn) and gets more scared,he then crashes through the door of the barn which had Bo Sheep and Wade Duck in there,they avoid Claude but Claude now is seriously damaged,the now messy Claude exits the barn and sees a tree right ahead. Claude screams "HELP!" but he couldn't stop and crashes into the tree ending his crazy run off road. He was badly hurt.) Darrell: Ouch, that was so nasty for Claude Scruggs,that could very well end his career for good and might be replaced by Hollister as he would be the 2009 Rookie of the Year. Bob: That was way too historic! never once in has a racer exited the speedway and gone off road like that! I mean there was Don Chapcar but Don went off the speedway and fell and stopped. Claude's brake failure caused him to continue even after he left the speedway's exit. (After Claude was towed and transported to a hospital) Bob: It has been a while since an accident like that but that was so nasty historic. Darrell: There was Haul 2002 and King 2005 but my goodness this was bad. Claude's career is almost surely done for. Lightning Mcqueen on the crash Kori: So Lightning what do you think of Claude's crash Lightning: Claude and I are not exactly on the best terms together ever since the time I jumped on top of him in that Dinoco 400 wreck but that was nasty! I do hope he recovers even though we arent on best terms. Kori: Ok back to you Bob.Category:Historic Races